Les herbes médicinales et la poudre: Allias
by Gardienne Ishylli
Summary: Cette histoire d’aventure et d’amitié a commencé basiquement sauf que tout à basculer. Quand la vie d’une jeune femme fut chamboulé par l’arrivé de pirate, elle voulu partir à l’aventure en quête de vengeance. Son aventure débute lors d’un jour spéciale pour elle, l’anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et de son petit frère. “La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid”


_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_ _Aujourd'hui, je me lance. Ça fait plus de trois ans que je lis mais je n'ai jamais posté ! Même si j'écris beaucoup, je n'ai jamais osé montrer. Donc voilà une petite aventure. Je pense la finir en 10 chapitre. Pas plus long! Je pense surtout me concentrer sur certains points. De plus, malgré la relecture, je pense que j'ai encore des fautes atroces! Donc ceci est prototype et j'aimerais des conseils. De plus, j'ai testé un style que je n'apprécie pas à fond: la première personne! Simple mais je peux pas détaillé comme je le veux._ _Si vous avez des remarques, allez-y!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **Résumé**

Cette histoire d'aventure et d'amitié à commencé basiquement sauf que tout à basculer. Quand la vie d'une jeune femme fut chamboulé par l'arrivé de pirate, elle voulu partir à l'aventure en quête de vengeance. Son aventure débute lors d'un jour spéciale pour elle, l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et de son petit frère.

"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid"

 **Chapitre 1: Recueillement et vérité**

Le passé est une boucle infini. Elle s'enlise dans l'esprit jusqu'à te torturer violemment à te faire perdre la raison. Depuis la mort de ma mère et de mon frère, mon père s'est mit en tête de faire changer la donne. Risquer sa vie pour les autres, avoir un monde meilleur. Il m'obligea à apprendre le même métier de ma mère: herboriste. Il voulait que sa fille a de bonne connaissance en herbes médicinales et remèdes pour qu'elle soit digne de sa mère. Je lui rappelle maman avec mes yeux verts, de long cils mais mes cheveux long bruns étaient les siens. À part quelques lettres, je n'avais plus de nouvelles. Il était partit. Je suis seule sur l'île. Le village ne se soucis de personne. Par contre, ils étaient paniqué de voir les pirates amarré souvent pour chercher leur provisions avant d'aller sur Grand Line. Certains venaient jusqu'à chez moi, dans la boutique hélas c'était rare. Les principaux revenues que je me fait et celui des vieilles femmes voulant des remèdes miracles pour l'arthrose. Je suis herboriste pas Maribou! Pendant mes temps libre, je me recueille derrière de la maison près de la tombe de ma famille. Sur le dos, un fusil avec une crosse en bois taillé des motifs.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, ceci fait plus de 10 ans qu'ils sont morts. Mon père ne m'a jamais raconté la vérité. Ils sont soi-disant tomber malade et sont morts. Malgré ça, j'espère que ça soit vrai. Le jour de leur morts, j'étais en vacances chez mes grands parents. Un doux souvenir qui c'est vite transformer en cauchemar. Ma journée est banale, quelques visites de clientes, rien de spéciale. Je sortit de ma maison. Mon jardin est rempli de plante que je cultive. Je jetta un regard dans toutes les plants et alla au fond du jardin. Je m'approche de la tombe et me mit assit. Je reste pendant longtemps à méditer, yeux fermés à genoux. Alors que le calme régnait, le son d'une voix masculine me fit sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux en me retournant pour après m'apercevoir quelqu'un qui venait de grimper de ma palissade. Mon regard observait l'intrus, c'est un pirate par le logo sur sa combinaison blanche. Il a une casquette verte et rose. Des lunettes de soleil et des cheveux roux. Il me vit et lorsqu'il était arrivé au sommet du mur en bois il tomba de mon côté dans mes plantations d'orties. Il grogna par contre en sortant, il poussa un cris :

"Punaise! Ça me démange! "

Je souffle à sa remarque est le prit de force à ma maison. Je le fit s'asseoir dans la cuisine pendant ma recherche de compresses et de feuilles de menthes:

"Tient, je lui tendis des compresses, tu le mets là ou ça te démange le plus.

-Merci, s'exclama joyeusement en prenant les compresse, ça soulage"

Je ris discrètement à son comportement. Un vrai gamin! Je prépare deux verres pour boire. Je l'ai posa et m'assois en face de lui:

"Je suppose que tu n'ais pas venu que pour tomber dans les orties, suppose-je

-Euh...Non. J'aurais besoin de quelques marchandises. On m'a dit d'aller vers cette boutique reculé sauf que je m'étais retrouvé en face de ta palissade donc j'ai décidé d'escalader."

Il fit une grimace comme s'il y avait repenser à un mauvais moment. Je me mis à rire, il rouspète:

"C'est pas drôle !

-Oh si! Tu n'as jamais eu l'idée de faire le tour"

Je me moque de sa réaction toute gêne et complètement perdu. Je regarda de plus près le logo sur l'habile, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Un petit flashe m'a paru à mes yeux. Le monde sa sombrit pour laisser place à un Jolly Roger presque identique sauf avec une barre en pleins milieux:

"Et? Tu vas bien, s'inquiète une voix lointaine "

Je revenu à moi, mes doigts crispé sur mon verre. Les yeux ronds. Il m'inspecte du regard, essayait de voir un signe. Je lui donna un signe de tête. Il pencha sa tête. Pour le rassurer, je lui souris et le questionna:

"C'est quoi ton nom?"

Je remarque qu'il fut surpris de ma question par son visage. Ces sourcils se releva d'un coup:

"Sashi et toi?

"Allias"

Il me tendit la compresse couinant :

"Si te plaît!"

Je lui fait de nouvelles compresses. Pendant toute l'après-midi, il parla avec moi. De son équipage et de son début de son aventure. Je l'écoutais en sirotant mon verre d'eau. Vers seize heure, il s'acheta deux caisse de différente types d'herbes médicinales. Problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pensé que les caisses seraient lourdes. Je pris la deuxième pour l'aider. Nous nous dirigeons en rigolant jusqu'à son navire. Lorsque nous arrivons devant, mes yeux se mirent à briller: un énorme sous-marin ! Jusqu'à ce que je vois la couleur de mauvais goût qu'était le jaune. Mon nouvel ami était tout joyeux d'être de retour. Un homme sortit, il avait aussi une combinaison blanche et un bonnet avec écrit Penguin. Il était suivit par un ours blanc avec une combinaison orage. Je m'approche d'eux et déposa la caisse. Le dit Penguin me salue et remercie d'avoir aidé le pauvre petit Sashi. Les deux semblait être un duo d'enfer. L'ours suggéra d'aller rangé les herbes, nous laissant sur le ponts. Les deux pirates décident de me faire visiter le navire. Je roula des yeux exaspéré par leur enjouement et les suivit. Pendant la visite, il me raconta que tout n'était pas fini qu'ils devaient alors aménagé le reste. Nous étions presque à la salle de commande soudainement quelqu'un sort d'une pièce voisine. Un grand homme habillé d'un sweat-shirt jaune est la même tête de mort qui à sur les combinaisons du restes de l'équipage. Un jean bleu tacheté et un chapeau blanc. Sashi voulut le présentait mais fut stopper par un regard noir de la part de l'inconnu. J'ai un léger sentiment de gêne comme si je devais pas être là:

"Qui est-ce?, dit-il en me montrant négligemment avec un signe de tête

-C'est ma sauveuse, ricane Sashi "

Il lui raconta sa mauvaise aventure. J'ai croisé mes bras, pencher ma tête et observa l'homme en face. Vu le respect des deux hommes, l'homme tatoué est leur capitain qui leur ordonna de me raccompagner chez moi et me remercia quand même d'avoir aidé un de ces compagnons. Je rentra chez moi, fatigué. Je me coucha en oubliant de me changer.

Le lendemain matin, un sacré bruit me réveilla. Je sortis de ma chambre, débraillé de mon sommeil. En rentrant dans la cuisine, je vis plusieurs Marines à table. Mes yeux s'agrandit et je chercha du regard mon père. Je le remarqua, un homme d'assez grande taille, des cheveux grisonnants et regard dur de couleur gris. En me voyant, il s'approcha et me donna une tape à l'épaule :

"Ma fille! Ça fait si longtemps !

-Oui. Pourquoi es-tu là?"

J'étais intrigué de sa venu. Pour quels raisons était-il revenu?

"Tu sais Allias Chérie! Je dois prendre soin de ma famille qu'il me reste! J'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir passer dans le secteur donc me voilà!"

Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues, un sourire sur mon visage:

"C'est super, m'exclame-je"

Il me sourit et me donna un cadeau, je l'ouvris. Dès que je vis l'intérieur de cadeau, un énorme cris strident sortit de ma bouche. C'était une veste blanche en cuir. Unique en son genre, résistante et imperméable. Celle que je voulais tellement étant gosse. Je sauta dans les bras de mon père et je partis dans ma chambre l'essayer. En redescendant, j'entendis une discussion, elle était sérieuse vu le ton employé. J'avance vers la porte discrètement:

"C'est pas le moment de trop traîné ! On doit absolument les virer d'ici, fit la voix de mon père

-J'aimerais te poser une question Pedro, demande son collègue

-Laquelle?

-Pour quelle raison t'acharne sur ce jeune pirate qu'est Trafalgar? On a d'autres choses à foutre!

-Ouais, grogna mon père, mais une sorte de vengeance…

-Ouais ouais. Envers ta famille! Mais ce type n'a rien avoir avec…

-Tais toi, hurla mon père contre lui, tu sais pas la vérité sur ce type! Tu n'as aucune idée! J'aimerais bien démasqué ces intentions ! Si j'avais une solution pour protéger ma fille contre tous ces salauds…

-Mais qu'est qu'elle a de spéciale ? Nan car à part une voix aiguë, je vois pas, répondit avec une voix moqueuse

-Ce type a un lien avec l'équipage de Donquixote. Lesquels? J'en sais foutrement rien! Mais c'est sur! Je dois l'attraper!"

Il tapa sur la table. Il était à bout de nerf:

"Le seul moyen serait qu'elle vienne avec moi… mais j'ai peur de sa réaction qu'elle apprenait la vérité sur moi...elle doit absolument être la plus discrète, il commença à pleurer

-Les erreurs du passé mon vieux!"

Je fronce les sourcils, mais de quels fautes parle t-il? Mon père posa une lettre sur la table:

"De toute façon il faut qu'on y aille, dit son collègue en tapotant son supérieur "

Tous les deux sortent par la porte d'entrée, sans prendre la lettre. Je descendis l'escalier en vitesse et ouvrit la lettre. Je lis:

 _Ma chère fille,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu dois savoir quelque chose… Je n'étais pas sincère! Même jamais n Pour sauver le bien le plus précieu j'ai dû sacrifier des personnes qui mes chers… Je le regrette encore. Je n'arrive même plus à posé un pied sur cet île ou nous avons tant vécu. Comprend que j'ai perdu mon honneur le jour de leur mort mais aussi le reste de mon coeur. J'ai choisi la cupidité plutôt que l'amour. Le choix était simple soit je donnais ce fruit du démon,soit je les perdais tout les deux. Mon devoir était de le garder. Oui! Je le devais…Ma bande voulait absolument le fruit sinon je signais mon arrêt de mort. J'ai préféré sacrifier des vies. Je suis un monstre._

 _Mais depuis peu, j'ai vu l'activité d'un certain pirate possédant le fruit tant convoité y'a plus de 10 ans. Ce type doit sûrement savoir comment le détruit car je n'ai pas que joué le jeu de leur vie mais de la tienne. Si ce type c'est que tu es de ma famille, tu mourras!_

 _Fait une promesse, n'essait pas de venger qui que ce soit et j'aimerais que tu me haïsse jusqu'à la fin de ma vie_

 _Signé un père sans coeur_

Mes mains s'accrocha à la table en bois. Elle craqua sous ma force. Un hurlement se fit entendre. Ma tête tourne. Je tomba. Comme si le monde s'écroule. Je ne sais même plus où je suis. Quand je relève ma tête, je vois un champs ou mon père me regarde. Il avait un air de sadique sur son visage. Ma mère et mon frère remplit de sang et ce logo. Le logo de la dernière fois.

Je me releva difficilement, pendant ce moment je compris un truc… ce monde n'est qu'un ramassi de mensonge. J'ai un plan. Je pris mon fusil, l'attache à mon dos. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, des bruits de cannons se fit entendre. Je savais déjà où aller. Je me mis à courir vers la forêt. Je saute au dessus des racines jusqu'à la rive ou se trouve le sous-marin. La Marine l'avait encerclé. Je grimpa dans un arbre. Je m'accroupis sur le branche. L'équipage était un peu déborder. Rien de grave. Je visa un soldat. Il tomba à terre. Puis un deuxième. Les regards commença à chercher quelques choses. Les Marines hurlent de trouver qui était ce type. Les pirates surprirent donc les Marines. Je descendis de l'arbre. Et m'avança, le collègue me reconnu. Il se rapprocha de moi. Je pointe mon fusil vers lui:

"Dégagé , souffle-je entre mes dents

-T-tu sais tout?! Prononça t-il paniquer

-Ouais, répondis-je froidement"

Mon père me vit et détourna le regard. J'allais vers le sous-marin quand tout d'un coup, mon père et le capitain du bateau se font face. Un duel avait commencé. D'abord de regard et mon père clama haut et fort:

"TOI! Tu es celui qui à cause de cet merde"

Trafalgar haussa un sourcils perplexe et siffla entre ses dents:

"De quoi parles-tu, Marines?

-Je parle de ce fruit! Il était donc pour toi! Je suis un ex-contrebandier! Sa doit de rappeler quelques choses ?"

Le capitain perdit son masque froid. Sur son visage on distingua de la panique. Mon père sortit son pistolet. Il le pointa vers Trafalgar :

"Dis moi comment détrôné le Joker?

-Tsss…Vous êtes un vrai minable. Je me rappelle vaguement de vous. Vous savez… la mort sera sûrement mieux qu'affronte ce type!

-Arrêter de se foutre de moi, grogna mon père "

Je m'avance et m'impose :

"Père! Quelle heureuse surprise ! Depuis quand êtes-vous un menteur?

-Allias… Tu devrais ne plus m'appeler Père.

-Je sais, je baisse la tête en le disant"

Trafalgar nous regarda et m'interrogea:

"Donc c'est toi la dernière ?

-Ouais"

Il hocha de la tête. Mon père avait toujours son arme pointé sur le visage de Trafalgar:

"Pedro. Oublie moi c'est clair"

Ma mâchoire se crispe. J'ai dit cet phrase avec tout ma haine. Il tira:

"Room, Shables"

Une sphère apparu à l'instant et la balle toucha le sol et cailloux tomba. Trafalgar venait d'utiliser son pouvoir. Les deux objets venait d'interchange de place. Trafalgar se jetta sur mon père et le fit tomber. Le dos de mon père cogna le sol et le pirate mit son épée contre sa gorge:

"Écoute Marines, prononça Trafalgar avec tout son mépris, la prochaine fois je te promets de te tuer. Pour l'instant je vais être d'humeur clémente et pas te tuer devant la dernière personne de ton sang mais jure moi de ne plus croiser notre route? C'est clair?

-Ou..Oui, mon père sué

-Notre route, m'exclame-je, De quoi fais-tu allusion Trafalgar!"

Il soupira et rangea son épée:

"Tu fais partie de mon équipage maintenant.

-Et pour quels raisons? J'aimerais savoir?

-Tu allais me le demander? N'est ce pas"

Choqué qu'il avait compris mes attentions, je ne répondis pas. Il marcha jusqu'au pont de son navire. Il fit signe à tout le monde de venir. Je doute, pourquoi voudrait-il de moi? C'est quoi son objectif ? Je ne sais rien de lui. Mais si je reste ici, la plus grande des chances et que je sois retrouver. Mon père venait de simplifier hautement la tâche de Joker. Il est Marine et l'autre grand corsaire. Si je suis la logique de mon père, la lettre est un avertissement. Je suis en danger n'importe ou je vais. Je n'ai aucune protection. Maintenant, on me propose une protection minimale. Si je vais avec les pirates je pourrais au moins m'entraîner correctement. J'ai fait mon choix. Les Marines se replient. Penguin et Sashi m'accueil joyeusement sur le navire. Ils n'étaient pas blessé. Je souris avec difficulté. Je posa mon arme et me présente :

"Je m'appelle Allias je suis herboriste et tireuse d'élite. Voilà mes compétences Capitaine."

Il hocha de la tête et ordonna aux autres de me montrer les quartiers personnelles.

Sur le dos de la lettre qu'Allias n'a pas lu:

"Ne va pas avec ce Trafalgar. A coup sûr, tu mourras"

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu!_**

 ** _Bonne journée !_**


End file.
